


Un amour de renard

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: [WDZ UA moderne] Enrique attend que son petit ami rentre et lorsque celui-ci arrive, il essaie de prendre soin de lui.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monasterio/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 7





	Un amour de renard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonaDepp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonaDepp/gifts), [Asiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiana/gifts).



> Warning :
> 
> Fanfic UA Moderne, sur une relation homosexuelle, M/M
> 
> Si tu n'aimes pas je t'invite à cliquer sur la flèche tout à gauche de ton écran, te souhaitant une bonne journée.

23h30. Le repas était prêt mais était froid. Enrique avait beau essayé de regarder la télévision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon. De s'inquiéter pour lui.

C'était tous les soirs ainsi.

Enrique travaillait en tant qu'avocat et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était lui qui patienterait le soir, attendant que son petit ami rentre. Enrique, avocat depuis 5 ans, qui allait bientôt atteindre ses 32 ans était en couple avec un étudiant en littérature, âgé de 24 ans. Il avait pensé qu'emménager avec un étudiant serait paisible, mais il n'avait pas pensé que les complications familiales allaient ajouter du sel dans son quotidien. Car en effet, son compagnon avait beau être en fac de lettres, son père l'obligeait à suivre des cours particuliers afin de gérer l'entreprise familiale, compromis qu'il avait réussi à obtenir afin de continuer les études de lettres.

L'avocat sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva du canapé et traversa le salon pour se diriger vers l'entrée où un jeune homme aux yeux noisettes et fatigués tentait vainement d'enlever ses chaussures. Il avait sous le bras ce qui pourrait faire penser à des gros dossiers. Enrique avala durement sa salive, il n'aimait pas le voir dans ces états, plus les jours avançaient, plus il le voyait épuisé.

« -Diego, tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il cachant sa nervosité.

Le dit Diego hocha la tête et lâcha son sac à dos. Il dépassa Enrique et déposa lourdement les dossiers sur la table du salon, ignorant les assiettes préparés à l'avance.

« -Mon père veut que j'étudie plusieurs dossiers pour demain, je vais participer à une réunion demain après-midi, lâcha-t-il las.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as cours demain, jusqu'à 15h !

-La réunion commencera à 16h, mon père a fait exprès de poser cette horaire. Je n'aurai pas le temps de revenir ici, je vais devoir aller directement au bureau de mon père.

-Pourquoi il te fait faire ça ! Il sait très bien que tu ne veux pas…

-Enrique, je t'en prie, c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse rester avec toi. Il me laisse tranquille si je fais ce que je lui dis, coupa Diego.

Les paroles de son petit ami étaient dures à entendre, l'avocat avait l'impression qu'il se sacrifiait pour son bonheur, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble, même si parfois ça ne durait qu'une nuit et à 7h, Diego repartait pour la fac.

Car c'était le deal qu'avait pu faire Diego auprès de son père pouvoir avoir sa propre vie. Il avait choisi ses études, de quitter la maison parentale et demander à son père de ne pas se mêler de sa vie privée, en contrepartie, il devait continuer à œuvrer pour l'entreprise familiale. Une entreprise informatique, loin des études qu'avait choisies le jeune homme. Diego aurait pu choisir de couper les ponts avec son père, mais il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Il était la seule famille qu'il avait, sa mère étant décédée il y a quatre ans lors d'un accident de voiture. Cela avait détruit son père. Et Diego tentait de le soutenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père.

« -J'ai très faim, en tout cas, lança Diego en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Enrique.

Ce dernier grogna quelques mots, puis soupira.

-Va prendre une douche, je vais réchauffer les plats en attendant…

-Hâte de gouter ce que t'as préparé. » Dit Diego en déguerpissant dans la salle de bain.

Enrique secoua la tête exaspérée. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il connaissait Diego et six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et tous les jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le caractère de son petit ami. Il était toujours joyeux, souriait toujours et même quand il avait l'air triste, il restait optimiste. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Enrique, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre autrefois cette joie de vivre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela, sans doute, qu'il était tombé amoureux de Diego.

Alors qu'il réchauffait l'assiette de son compagnon, il entendit un grand fracas dans la salle de bain. Inquiet, il s'y précipita pour voir un Diego nu et mouillé, sur le carrelage, avec une serviette qui recouvrait son intimité, faisant rougir, bien malgré lui, Enrique.

« -Aïe… Gémit-il.

-Diego ! Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai glissé, dit Diego.

Enrique leva les yeux au ciel, puis l'aida à se relever. La peau chaude et humide de son compagnon était fort agréable aux touchers et cela sentait la lavande, ce qui aurait pu le rendre fou si Diego n'avait pas une mine exténuée. Ce dernier avait du mal à obtenir la force nécessaire pour se relever, si bien qu'Enrique n'eut pas le choix que de le porter comme une mariée, en faisant en sorte de garder la serviette autour de sa taille.

« -Enri…que ! S'exclama Diego sous le choc, pose-moi tout de suite ! Je peux marcher !

-Je t'emmène au lit, et tu mangeras au lit. Je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes sur la table, comme hier, répliqua sèchement l'avocat.

\- Je ne vais pas m'endormir ! »

Enrique refusait d'écouter les protestations de Diego et déposa dans le lit conjugal. Il lui lança ensuite un pyjama.

« -Habille toi, je t'apporte un plateau, tu manges et ensuite, dodo. »

Diego ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'avocat l'ignora et alla chercher les plats.

.

.

Quand Enrique revint, il tomba sur un Diego qui se battait pour ne pas s'endormir.

 _Il est même entêté envers son propre sommeil,_ pensa-t-il avec amusement.

« - Le Prince de la Vega est servi ! Minauda Enrique en plaçant le plateau sur les genoux de son bien-aimé.

-Merci bien, Commandant Monastario, rétorqua de même Diego en s'emparant de sa fourchette.

-Commandant ?

-Oui, le chef de ma garde personnelle.

-Alors pour toi, je suis ta garde personnelle ? S'amusa Enrique.

-Et pour toi, je suis un Prince ? » Fit-il en levant des yeux brillants sur l'avocat.

Enrique l'évita et prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser sauvagement, tandis que Diego retourna à la dégustation de son assiette.

« -Tu m'as eu, déclara le plus âgé vaincu.

-Je suis quand même heureux de voir l'estime que tu portes pour moi.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es mon petit ami.

\- Et si je ne l'étais pas, qu'est-ce que je serai ?

\- Possiblement, un renard. »

Diego s'arrêta de manger, l'expression interrogatrice et s'exclama sur un ton faussement outré :

« - Je suis donc un simple animal ?

-J'aime les renards. Et ces animaux sont rusés, intelligents et terriblement agaçants quand ils le veulent. Arrête de parler et mange ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et obéit, et termina son repas. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'enfouit dans les bras d'Enrique, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier n'osa pas le repousser, voulant à tout prix que Diego se repose, mais la chaleur et le corps de Diego à ses côtés eurent raison de lui et il profita de ce rare moment de calme et d'intimité.

« -La prochaine fois que tu arrives tard, lança Enrique en caressant les cheveux bouclés de son copain, je vais te chercher chez ton père, je m'en fous.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, rit Diego, et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Je sais me battre et il sera en tort s'il commence le premier.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Il a ...de bonnes relations. »

Le silence envahit la chambre. Diego avait raison, Enrique pouvait perdre son poste, voire des clients si Alejandro décidait de le nuire. C'était déjà assez difficile pour Diego de cacher sa relation avec lui, et ce genre de comportement rendrait encore plus compliqué leur situation actuelle.

« -Parfois je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de continuer ainsi, avoua Enrique.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu caches la moitié de ta vie à ton père, tu dois jongler entre moi et ton père. Ce n'est pas une vie.

-Est-ce que tu comptes me proposer d'arrêter notre relation ? Se redressa brusquement Diego.

-Non…bien sûr que non ! Se rattrapa Enrique en voyant qu'il allait sur une pente dangereuse, c'est juste que je ne veux pas…te voir souffrir et… »

Des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Enrique ferma alors les yeux appréciant de retrouver ce contact charnel qu'il avait réprimé depuis que Diego était entré.

« -J'ai choisi cette vie, parce que je sais que tu seras auprès de moi et je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde, jusqu'à que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, déclara Diego en arrêtant le baiser.

-Que je ne veuille plus de toi ? Répéta Enrique en levant un sourcil, j'ai attrapé un renard royal et jamais je ne laisserai s'échapper, et si jamais on t'enlève à moi ou bien que tu fuis, je te poursuivrai jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné.

« -Il est l'heure de dormir, Diego, rappela Enrique, je sens que tu peux t'en dormir même quand je t'embrasse.

-C'est pas vrai ! »

Mais Diego devait admettre qu'il avait raison, il dormait debout et le sommeil était en train de l'envahir. Il s'allongea alors et se réfugia sous les couvertures.

« -Ne t'en va pas, marmonna-t-il en voyant qu'Enrique se levait.

-Andouille, il faut que j'aille me changer, je ne vais pas dormir en jeans.

-T'es bien en jeans. »

Enrique émit un rire, Diego avait toujours un don pour le rendre heureux même pour un court instant.

Après avoir enfilé un pyjama, il s'installa auprès de son petit ami et éteignit la dernière lampe allumée. Diego s'était déjà endormi, enfin du moins à ce qu'il parait, car il entendit distinctement :

« - Ton plat était délicieux, j'ai adoré ta sauce blanche. »

Enrique sourit et murmura :

« -C'était de la mayonnaise. »

* * *

**OS ? Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, pas de suite. On verra plus tard.**


End file.
